


Not all Gods can use Magic

by Firebird103



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Coaching, Demigod! Wind, Dream Manipulation, First cast spell, Inexperienced, Magic, Nightmares, Speedrunning reference, Struggle, Vagueness, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird103/pseuds/Firebird103
Summary: Sure, Wind’s Father May be the great Oshus, god of dreams and memories, master of the winds, and known to others as the mighty and great Wind fish, but can this power inside Wind actually DO anything?
Relationships: None
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Not all Gods can use Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was given to the LU discord by the wonderful Midnavi. As a result, the original concept belongs to them.
> 
> This was a livewrite on the LU discord server with no beta. You’re welcome.

_concentrate._

_focus the magic inside you_

_feel the magic swell, and compress, into something you can control._

**_RELEASE_ **

Wind’s eyes shot open as his outstretched hand felt warm and tingly for a second, then it stopped as the soft light fizzled out of existence. Wind let out an exasperated sigh as he stared down at his hands with disappointment. What was he doing wrong? If he really had some kind of dormant power lying inside of him, why couldn’t he tap into it?

Kicking a small pebble in frustration, Wind stared up at the blue sky. He wasn’t too far away from camp, close enough that they could easily get to each other in case of an attack, but far enough that Wind’s secret training wouldn’t be found out. No one knew that he had a God for a father’s not even himself for the longest time.

No wonder some of his blood looked almost orange though. Weren’t gods fabled to have golden blood?

Oshus, the god of dreams, memories, and the master of winds. He went by the name “the wind fish” in the past. If that was the case and his Father’s true form was a whale, why wasn’t Wind able to have another form? Did he only inherit magic? Maybe not entirely. Wind was able to swim remarkably fast if he put all his will and focus into it.*

Closing his eyes again, Wind held up his hand and slowly concentrated, slowing his breathing down until it was deep and level, his body started to feel warm, like it was tingling or vibrating. This time he would wait longer. As more of the deeply hidden power was dragged to the surface, Wind’s eyebrows started to knit together. He wasn’t used to this amount at once, and he was starting to shake, badly.

He had no choice but to release it.

Wind but on his hand from the painful pop in his hand to stop himself from making a sound, but tears were pricking in the corners of his eyes. What was a worse feeling though, was the horrible feeling of all that magic that had been dragged out returning back to the buried depths of his own body. It hadn’t been used, but he was so close that time! What was he missing?

Wind heard his name being called on his namesake, so turning around, he marched back to the camp, hoping his disappointment wasn’t shining through too much.

———

“Hyrule? How do you cast spells?”  
“What in the name of Hylia?”

Wind suddenly sprung the question a few days later, Hyrule was the resident magic-user of the group, and Wind could’ve sworn at some point he saw antennae on Hyrule’s head, hidden by fluffy brown hair. If anyone had answers for how to unlock Wind’s magic, it was Hyrule.

Said spellcaster seemed very surprised by the question though, especially since this was at night, on Hyrule’s watch.

“Shouldn’t you be asleep Wind?” Came The slow, overpronunciated words. He had been learning to speak well from Time and Warriors, and that came with slowing everything down.  
“Sorry, but it’s been on my mind for a while, I was wondering how you used magic.”

Hyrule narrowed his eyes slightly in suspicion, why in the Great Sea would Wind want to know that? Perhaps it was just curiosity but it would hurt to humour the sailor.

“Well, a lot of it has to do with intent, you need to give magic a reason to exist in that form. However your mental state and emotions have a lot to do with it too. Attacking spells for beginners usually feed off of rage, or similar emotions. It’s sort of something that you need to understand from different angles. Similar magic can be born out of different emotions.”

Wind nodded to Hyrule, that was his missing piece, he was missing intent! He was going about casting magic with no true reason for it to come out at all! But Hyrule wasn’t done.

“My healing magic can be b-born out of serenity or empathy, and both have th-the same results... once you get..more ex-per-e-enced though.. you don’t need to draw off emotions as much.”

Wind nodded enthusiastically, it was all about practice at this point. But Hyrule was starting to stutter and fumble over his words, so Wind bid him goodnight, gave him a huge hug, and retired to his bed roll, excited for the morning.

Wind however didn’t get much. He heard someone crying, and Hyrule was poking at the fire, trying to keep it lit. The sobs were soft, Hyrule probably didn’t hear it. Wind slowly sat up and his large eyes scanned through the dying light of the fire. There, closest to him, was Warriors curling up in his blanket, shoulders shaking, and sleeping.

Wind was about to call Hyrule when Wind remembered, his father was the god of dreams, he could help.

Slowly and silently, Wind approached Warriors and held his hands above his body. Then closed his eyes, falling into the practiced breathing pattern like second nature. Magic started to build up again and Wind placed his hands on Warriors’ forehead, watching the faintest of all glows spread from caster to castee. And then he thought, the sailor thought hard about what he wanted the magic to do, it was to give his big brother good dreams in his sleep.

The magic release was much gentler this time, and Wind felt the sensation of gathering magic fade away. When he opened his eyes, Warriors was smiling faintly in his sleep, gripping onto the scarf around his neck. Wind sighed in relief, and a silent pride of casting his first spell, but the weariness weighed at his entire body. It seemed he did not have much stamina at all when it came to his magic. Too tired to celebrate, he pulled the blanket even,h over him and skunk back into his bedroll, where he was asleep as soon as he lay down.

He was tired, but content. Maybe he was his own hero after all.

**Author's Note:**

> * This is a reference to the speed running tactic known as a superswim. It is used to travel the oceans at high speeds without the need of the king of red lions. Wind can indeed superswim.


End file.
